


Coming Down

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2008 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Future Fic, GFY, Part of a larger 'verse that has yet to be written, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes only one thing will relieve the tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sionnach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/gifts).



> Prompt: Original het smut
> 
> For [](http://sionnach-ayame.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sionnach-ayame.livejournal.com/)**sionnach_ayame**. She made my day asking for some original fiction. Thank you, doll! I hope this meets your approval. This takes place a couple of years after a story called The Razor’s Edge that is still being written (and will hopefully be completed this year). Written in honor of my 4th Anniversary of Writing. Thanks be to Sara for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> Originally posted 2-8-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~

 _Screwed, blued, and tattooed._ Wasn’t that how that line went? Risa Cain thought it was, but in the end it didn’t really matter. She walked into The Nine with one thought on her mind. She needed to get laid.

She knew full well that one-night stands were a bad idea, but after this last case, she could care less. All the meditation techniques in the world weren’t going to get rid of the tension thrumming through her body. She knew herself well enough to know that this was the only thing that was going to work.

Risa shook her long mane of hair back over her shoulders and surveyed the room, looking for a likely conquest. She mentally cringed at what her best friends would say if they could see her now, but they were currently several states away, and she wasn’t planning on telling them about this little venture come their Saturday phone call.

 _There._ At the end of the bar. Oh, yes, he would do nicely. Tall, well-built, and looked like a ‘forties movie star. _Perfect._

Risa walked up next to him and leaned against the bar. He glanced at her and she smiled. “Buy me a drink?” she asked huskily.

He let his gaze dip from her face, briefly, then returned her smile lazily. “Sure. What’ll you have?”

“Morgan and Coke.”

He got her the drink and another for himself and they stood side by side as they enjoyed them. She moved a little in time to the music and he did the same. When she set her empty glass down, she hooked a finger through his belt loop and tugged lightly. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she motioned to the dance floor. He nodded and allowed her to lead him into the crowd.

She was in luck, because the man had mad skills on the dance floor. They moved together fluidly, grinding closer and closer until they were practically having sex with their clothes on. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough. His hand stroked her back from neck to bottom and she moved even closer. She caught his soft groan and smiled invitingly. He took the hint and lowered his lips to hers. She met him halfway and could practically feel the electricity between them. His grip on her ass tightened and she could feel his enthusiastic response against her stomach.

The kiss finally broke and they stared at each other with hooded eyes. He leaned in close and said, “I want you,” in a way that made Risa’s knees weak.

She arched against him, pleased when his eyes closed and his head fell back. When he looked at her again, she replied, “You’re in luck. I think I’ll let you have me.” His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched before he drew her into another heated kiss. When it ended, he motioned with his head towards the exit and she nodded tersely. They made their way quickly out of the club and he hailed a cab. Risa gave the driver the name of her hotel and settled back against her partner for the evening.

One arm wrapped around her shoulders and his other hand landed on her bare thigh. He lightly traced patterns on her skin, his fingers drifting every so often under the hem of her skirt. Risa let her head drop back against his chest and opened her legs a little bit more. He moaned softly at the invitation and kissed a spot behind her ear that made her shiver. Just as his hand started to make its way to where she wanted it most they arrived at the hotel.

He paid the fare before she could get any money out and helped her out of the cab. She took his hand and led him to the bank of elevators. They weren’t alone in the lift and managed to behave themselves. As soon as the door to her room closed, though, all bets were off.

He backed her into the door and kissed her roughly, nipping her bottom lip, and causing her to moan. His hands ghosted over her breasts and down her sides, then up under her skirt. He took a shuddering breath when he discovered she wasn’t wearing any underwear and looked at her from under heavy lids.

“You’re dangerous,” he practically growled.

“You have no idea,” she replied softly as she unbuttoned his shirt, which he shrugged off impatiently. Her mind tried to veer back towards the reason why she was doing this, but she firmly clamped down on it and blanked any thought except what this man was doing to her. His fingers slipped into her folds and she closed her eyes. The back of her head hit the door with a solid _thump._ “God yes, please,” she pleaded.

Risa could feel him watching her, but she didn’t care. It turned her on even more. She moaned in protest when he stopped, but he just murmured soothingly and set about getting her naked. When her breasts were bared, he took a moment to savor them with his hands and lips before moving on to her skirt. It hit the floor and she stepped out of it, still wearing her high heels. He whispered, “Beautiful,” and then she felt him moving down her body.

She opened her eyes and saw him kneeling in front of her, an almost reverent look on his face. Then his lips were on her skin again and she closed her eyes once more, letting feeling take over. He kissed his way across her stomach from one hipbone to the other, pausing to pay homage to her belly button. He wrapped his tongue around the silver stud that pierced it and gave it a gentle tug. Risa gasped and jerked a little as pleasure zapped through her like a live wire.

He ran his hand down her right leg and cupped the back of her knee, lifting it until she draped her leg over his shoulder. His hot breath against her most sensitive flesh made her shiver, but the first swipe of his tongue made her cry out. She was wound so tight that she wouldn’t last long and that was fine with her. She needed this release. Her hands drifted into his silky soft hair and he growled approvingly. The vibrations were enough and she came with a cry. He cupped her backside and held her up as she came down from her high. Her leg slipped off his shoulder as she blinked at him dazedly and he smiled wickedly as he licked his fingers clean.

He stood in an easy motion and undid his belt and fly as he toed off his shoes. She leaned against the door as she watched him undress and licked her lips as the rest of his body was revealed. His cock jutted proudly from a nest of dark brown curls and her fingers itched to feel it in her hands. Just as she reached forward to grasp him, he caught her hand and led her to the bed. When she made to step out of her heels, he said, “Leave them.”

Risa just smirked at him and lay down, letting her legs fall open in invitation. He almost snarled as he looked at her spread out for his enjoyment. He quickly fumbled on a condom before joining her on the bed. Risa clutched at his shoulders, her nails leaving red score marks as he crushed her lips in a savage kiss, and he urged her to wrap her legs around his waist. She felt the hard length of him probing her entrance and lifted her hips. When he entered her, it felt like heaven, and they both groaned. He wasted no time in setting the pace-- a quick thrust in, and a long slow glide out. He peppered her face and neck with biting kisses and she could feel another climax building.

He panted harshly as he latched onto the junction of her neck and shoulder. The suction, combined with the little swivel of his hips sent her over the edge with a breathless scream. He reared up as her internal muscles clamped down on him and thrust raggedly a few more times before coming with a hoarse shout. His arms trembled with the effort to not collapse on top of her and he finally fell to the side, breathing harshly.

Risa closed her eyes and stretched languidly, loving the well-used feeling her body was exuding. A few minutes later, she heard him rustling around, and then felt a reassuring weight slip onto the ring finger of her left hand. Then he placed her hand deliberately over the place the tattoo on her hip would be if it weren’t hidden and she obligingly muttered the incantation to remove the glamour. Brassy blonde hair turned vibrant blue-black and her features refined themselves into her true face.

She smiled and opened her eyes, which were now a clear cola brown instead of blue. “Hey you,” she said softly.

Brandon Dane lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. “Hey yourself.” He turned onto his side and pillowed his head on his arm. “Feel better?” he asked.

Risa mirrored his position and tangled her free hand with his. “Mmmhmm. Just what the doctor ordered. Thank you for coming out.”

His thumb brushed over her knuckles, tracing the ring on her left hand. “This was the last time, right?” he asked quietly.

Risa nodded firmly. “Yes. I am officially done with undercover work. Rita Velasquez died in car bombing. It was tragic.” She grinned at his raised eyebrow, but quickly sobered. “That is one legend I’m happy to have gone. And the Bureau can shove my favorite rifle up their collective bureaucratic ass if they want me to do it again. I’m a teacher now.” She pulled their entwined hands to her lips and brushed a kiss over the back of Brandon’s hand. “And soon to be your wife. Risa Cain is here to stay.”

Brandon pulled his fiancée into his arms and hugged her tightly. “I missed you.”

“Missed you, too.” She smiled into his shoulder. “Although I do like this little game. So very naughty. We should do it again sometime.” She giggled as he started to tickle her.

“Witch,” he playfully growled.

“But I’m your witch,” she reminded.

Brandon pulled back and looked into her shining eyes. “Yes, you are, and aren’t I a lucky bastard?”

As Risa reached for his kiss, she murmured, “We both are.”

-30-


End file.
